


Birthday Bonding

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Soulmate Dreams [39]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: JJ Has A Big Family, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: JJ's about to turn eighteen, his family is crazy, and they've got a new long-term houseguest.





	Birthday Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Written for JJ Style Week Day 8 - Birthday

JJ celebrated his birthday early when he turned eighteen. That way he’d have his actual birthday free to start talking to his soulmate, whoever she was. Or they were. He couldn’t help wondering, especially now that he was right there. It was tomorrow. He’d know.

In the meantime, there was cake to cut, presents to open, brothers and sisters to hug and tease and demand tribute from. Otabek Altin, newly arrived in Canada, watched with a kind of sad smile. “What’s wrong, Beks?”

“Just missing my family. Knowing my luck, I’ll be away from home – my birthday’s in October, I’ve already looked up the dates, there’ll be a Grand Prix event close enough my 18th birthday that if I’m in it I can’t be in Kazakhstan.” Otabek shrugged and waved toward where Gabriel and Thérèse were fighting. “Go have fun. Don’t worry about me. Happy birthday.”

“Fun. Right.” JJ waded into the fight, which turned out to be about who had to help Marie-Rose wrap her present. She was two. It was silly for her to give him a present anyway. JJ assigned the job to Thérèse – and then sent Gabriel to see if Andrée needed any help setting the table for dinner.

JJ went back to Otabek. “Are you sure being with your family is always a good thing?”

“I don’t have quite as many brothers and sisters as you, and I’m not the oldest. There’s only one younger than me, unless you count the nieces and nephews, which means I don’t have to break up fights.”

“I feel bad for Marie-Rose once nieces and nephews start happening. You want kids?”

“Eventually. You?”

“Not this many. Dunno what Mom and Dad were thinking. Someday, though, two or three would be good.”

“What if your soulmate disagrees?”

“Then either one of us talks the other around to their way of thinking or we put it in God’s hands. What about you?”

Otabek shrugged. “I want kids, but if my soulmate doesn’t, I don’t mind not having any. They’ll have to deal with my mom wondering where her grandkids are, but it’s not like Selim doesn’t have any, and Rayana’s pregnant with her first.”

“Sensible. Also an advantage of not being the oldest.”

“At least you’re not a girl.”

“True. On the other hand, Andrée is probably not going to have kids, so it’s five years to Cécile. If she sticks with skating she probably won’t want kids right away…”

“So hope your soulmate is a skater, too. Then you have an excuse.”

“If my soulmate wants kids right away, I don’t mind. The travel will suck, but since I’m probably going into coaching anyway, it’s not like we can wait it out.”

“Family business?”

“Seems that way, doesn’t it?” JJ had to interrupt their conversation again – Claude had managed to cut his hand on the tape and needed JJ to kiss it better and get him a bandaid. “What if your soulmate’s older? Do you want her to come to you?”

“At this point, might as well. It’s not like making them wait until I’m eighteen will change anything. I’d have told them to wait for sixteen, but I am sixteen, so I don’t think my soulmate’s too much older than me.”

“Yeah. I’m gonna be mad if my soulmate’s older than me. I’d have wanted to know. Even if it’s just a letter or something to Mom and Dad so that I’d know I had a soulmate and why they were waiting.”

“Is there anyone in particular you’re hoping for?”

“No, that always seemed like setting yourself up for disappointment.”

“Probably, yeah. Still, you…”

They were interrupted again – this time, Cécile calling JJ to come listen to the song she had written and the rest of their band had recorded for his birthday. “Theme of King JJ” was bound to be a big hit, and JJ promised he would skate to it the next season.

Then it was Claude and Thérèse presenting him with a book they had obviously made themselves. “Thérèse wrote the story and I drew the pictures,” Claude informed him. His parents serving dinner. He never got a chance to go back to the conversation with Otabek.

 

It was something of a surprise when he did get a chance to talk to Otabek again. He would never have expected Otabek to be his soulmate. It was true, he didn’t really think about his soulmate in specific terms, but he’d always expected a girl. He could roll with this, though. He knew Otabek. He liked Otabek. His family loved Otabek.

“Well. This is a surprise. Hi, JJ.”

“Hi, Beks. Safe to assume I should tell you in the morning?”

“If I find out I’m your soulmate in my dream, first thing I’m doing is punching you in the face, and then finding someone else to run off with.”

“Wow. Harsh.”

“I’m mostly joking. Yes. Tell me in the morning.”

 

He got woken up by three young children bouncing on his bed. “Wake up! It’s breakfast time and everyone’s all curious!” Claude shouted.

“Someone woke me up before I could ask for a phone number,” JJ teased. “We were a little busy with other things.”

Thérèse gasped. “I’m telling Mom!”

“Good, that’ll get you off me.” JJ shoved her playfully. “Go away so I can get dressed.”

When he got downstairs, Nathalie pointed a spatula at him. “Did you really forget to get a phone number?”

“I didn’t need to get a phone number. I know his number?”

“His?” Alain’s eyebrows shot up. “Huh. When would be a good time to call him?”

“I’m going to go do that right now, if that’s okay. I’ll tell you all about it when I get back.” Alain nodded, so JJ hurried off to find Otabek.

Otabek looked up from his book. “Hey. Good dream?”

“Bit of a surprise, but yeah, I liked it. I’m here so I won’t get punched in a little over a year.”

“Hmm?”

“You said you’d punch me if I waited until your 18th.”

Otabek smiled and set his book aside. “I wouldn’t have punched you. I don’t think. I’d have been pissed, though. Not a good start to a relationship.”

“Nope." JJ tilted his head a little. "You believe me?”

Otabek shrugged. “Sure. I know we’re not supposed to remember anything of the dream, and I don’t remember anything specific, but when I woke up this morning, I just had a feeling. It’s why I’m not down at breakfast. If I’d been wrong, well, that happens. I’m not, am I.”

“Nope. Wow.” JJ took Otabek’s hand. “Come on, let me reintroduce you to my family. They’re going to love this.”


End file.
